


Sunday Morning

by dreamwalking78



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Harpies, Straight Angst, Waverly and Doc in the garden, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week, not herpes, wrote a happy ending then scraped it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Sunday Mornings were once a time of cuddles under warm covers. A lot has changed.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632073
Comments: 32
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wayhaught Week!! For those who are new to my work, I may write angst into fics, but I always leave you with a happy ending. That will not be the case here. I took the train to Angsttown and rented a house. For my time zone, I'm technically posting an hour early. I have work tomorrow. I have no clue when I will get home. Waiting to post this on a Sunday night, seemed inadequate. Many thanks to FaithSky and my lovely wife for being awesome betas.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

_ Steal some covers, share some skin _

_ Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable _

“Nicole” Waverly softly cries out feeling the other woman’s touch trace against her skin creating goose bumps over her. She leans back into the warmth feeling Nicole smile against her neck as she kisses that spot behind Waverly’s ear that drives her insane. Nicole’s fingers glide over her abs tracing upwards until they reach the curve of her breast. Nicole’s touch falters there carefully treading the line between soft morning cuddles and a moment more intimate. 

Waverly’s hand firmly grasp Nicole’s hip as her head dips back revealing more of her neck to be ravished. Nicole firmly places her hand between Waverly’s breast pulling her against her in a makeshift hug. “I want you to always remember just how much I love you Waverly Earp.” Her words ring into Waverly’s ears as her lips move down and her hand moves to where Waverly wants it the most.    
  
“Waverly, they’re on the move again, so we must be as well.” Nicole’s voice sounds more manly, rough even in nature. Slowly Waverly is pulled out of the dream, “No,” She protests quietly into the morning as she opens her eyes to see Doc’s understanding face. “I know Darlin’. We will find our way back to them.”    
  
Waverly’s mind catches up to what Doc had said. “I thought the Garden of Eden was supposed to be paradise, not plagued by the likes of Harpies.” She sits up hearing the cries of the creatures in the distance. She gently rubs the scar on her arm where one had grabbed her before Doc had been able to free her from its grasp. “Let’s travel north or what we sense is north anyways before they catch onto our presence.”   
  
Doc nodded. Nothing in the garden made sense. They had tried every direction they could find to escape, but with the ever changing landscape, the labyrinth became a diabolical maze that made it impossible to establish where they had been.

_ And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew _

_ That someday it would lead me back to you _

“That path looks rather menacing.” Doc noted of the darkened area leading out into a fog. The last hours, or at least what had felt like hours, had been spent evading the harpies as they worked their way north. Both were exhausted and if Waverly was honest, she was almost ready to give up. She sighed closing her eyes. Nicole’s face flashed into her memory causing a tear to streak down her face.

How long had they been gone? Time was lost here in the eternal light that surrounded them making sleep nearly impossible. Had Nicole given up on her yet? She swore she never would, but could she blame her if they had been gone longer than they realized? Then the biggest doubt of all would enter Waverly’s mind. Nicole never answered her question.    
  
It had become common enough Doc would no longer say anything. At times Waverly had seen a shimmer of water in his mustache reflecting whatever light illuminated this hell. They both were missing someone they had left behind. As much as it was their sorrow, it was also their source of strength.

“She loves you. She won’t stop until you’re back. I have lived many lifetimes and never saw a love quite like yours.” Doc’s words cut through her thoughts bringing her back. Waverly smiled back at Doc sorrow filled eyes contrasting against the otherwise friendly expression.   
  
“Wynonna won’t give up either. We have to keep going.” Waverly’s fears subsided as she looked at the path again. Something in her shifted as she stared at the darkness. Something stirred deep inside of her pushing her forward towards the fog. As she took a step forward, she felt a warmth growing inside her she had not felt in a long time now. She gasped. Flashes of her mornings cuddled up with Nicole replayed in her mind as she took another step forward. 

“It’s time to try something new.” She ran head first towards the mist shrouded forest, Doc close on her heels. The screams of the harpies faded the further they ran.    
_  
_ _ But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do _

_ Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you _

_ Singing, someday it'll bring me back to you _   
  


“WAVERLY!!” Nicole awoke to the sound of thunder striking just outside the window pulling her from another dream of the branches dragging her fiance into the garden. A cold sweat covered her skin as she sat up in bed. She glanced out the window at the foreboding clouds rolling across the Earp land. Her fist pounded the sidewall as she reminded herself, she didn’t say yes. Waverly was sucked into the garden without knowing she wanted to say yes.    
  
Once they were free from Valdez’s prison hidden deep under the mountains surrounding Purgatory, Waverly was the first person Nicole asked Wynonna about. She caught the change in Wynonna’s face the moment Waverly’s name had left her lips. “Where is she Wynonna?” Nicole roughly questioned the eldest Earp. Finally Wynonna looked up, her eyes meeting Nicole’s.

Wynonna stumbled through what had happened sending Nicole into a fit of rage. She leapt forward her fists pounding into Wynonna’s chest. “How could you? I should’ve been there. I should have protected her.” Nicole continued pummeling Wynonna’s chest until Nedley pulled her off. 

Only when she felt both of the older man’s hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her did she quit resisting. She sunk to her knees, her head in her hands. She truly believed her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Her stomach lurched in protest as she turned away puking up bile. Her body shook as she broke into sobs trying hard to gasp for air. Finally she was able to regain some control. Wynonna had not moved, though her face perfectly conveyed her emotions of regret, fear, and sadness.    
  
“I never said yes.” It started as a whisper. “I thought we had time. To make it perfect.”    
  
Nedley picked up on the meaning first. Despite his age, his ability to observe the smallest of details had not been lost. He saw the ring and which finger it was situated on the moment he had seen Nicole in the cell. His eyes cast towards Wynonna’s questioning expression grabbing her attention. Nedley’s gaze casted down to Julian’s ring on Nicole’s finger. Nicole fidgeted with it as her tears fell in silent protest around where she had fallen.

Wynonna’s eyes widened understanding at last what Nicole had meant. Her voice softened, cracking as she spoke “She...she proposed?”    
  
Nicole softly nodded. “I was going to say yes, then you came out the door...why do you have to ruin everything?”   
  
Hours later Nicole would apologize. She knew Wynonna was the only person who loved Waverly as much as she did. They returned to the homestead in silence that night. Nicole had slept in Waverly’s room every night since. Wynonna dealt with things the best way she knew how, whiskey and starting fights.

They worked tirelessly throughout the day trying to figure out how to get to Waverly and Doc. Nicole knew though, Waverly was the one with the knowledge of ancient languages and mythology. The one they needed the most to solve the riddle, was the one needing them. At night Wynonna would consume amounts of whiskey that would kill most other people. A few nights Nicole was called out to Shorty’s as an intoxicated Wynonna would be picking fights with anyone who looked at her wrong. 

Nicole would cover herself in the sheets that lingered with Waverly’s scent hoping somewhere out there, Waverly knew she was still looking for her and would never give up.    
Months had passed now. The sheets were starting to lose the familiar scent despite Nicole’s insistence on not washing them. She struggled this Sunday morning to find the fragrance once again. Sundays were always the hardest days to handle since Waverly was sucked into the garden. 

Nedley had always assigned Nicole night duty on Sundays. Mornings belonged to her and Waverly. They would always end up cuddled up under the sheets wrapped in each other. Now, Sundays mornings are haunted by memories and dreams of the woman that was missing from her arms. She let out a frustrated scream that honestly was more of a growl. 

She quickly dressed grabbing her jacket as she walked out of the homestead making a beeline for her cruiser. She passed Wynonna asleep on the couch. A tiny voice told her to tell Wynonna, the other part of her needed this moment to be alone. She drove the cruiser down a now well worn road. She slammed the door shut as she walked out into the wooded landscape.    
  
_ That may be all I need _

_ In darkness, she is all I see _

  
At the bottom of the stairs, she stared at the door they had tried everything possible to open. Her fingers twisted the ring on her finger that had not been removed since Waverly placed it there. Her eyes lingered on the door as the heat from her fingers warmed the metal.    
  
“It’s a yes.” She whispered into the nothingness. The storm behind her grew stronger. The winds whipped around her disturbing the fallen brush and leaves. Tears stained Nicole's face as she now screamed, “It has always been yes.”    



	2. The Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you loved the angst and want to keep it that way, don't read this section. For those who are used to a happy ending, I did write it. I just had to try the angst angle. Hopefully this gives you the closure you are looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When my wife read harpies the first time, she read it as herpes. Please read the end note if that amuses you even a little.

The ring burned her finger in a manner that couldn’t be just the heat from her fingers. She slowly raised her hand until she could see the stone set inside the metal glowing. The winds furiously raged around her as she cautiously climbed the steps to the door, her eyes never fully leaving the glowing jewel against her skin. As her hand flattened against the supernatural wood grain, the burn became intense enough to cause her to cry out. Still, she would not remove her hand. The door began to shake as if it were being assaulted. It was faint, but she could hear the hints of a voice so familiar that her heart started to ache. She shook her hand, convinced it was another hallucination as had been so many before. Then she heard it again. Blood drained from her face in realization, Waverly was just on the other side. 

Nicole grabbed the axe she had started carrying with her into the woods. It had been useless against the door the hundreds of times she had thrown it against it before, but she had to try. As the first swing landed, the blade sunk in. Nicole held her breath, eyes widening at the realization. The ring glowed brighter, almost blindingly. To Nicole’s wonderment, the axe was glowing as well. 

“I’m coming Waverly.” Nicole yelled into the door the axe swinging with precision hitting the door knocking chunks out. She could hear Waverly’s voice calling out her name. As the first chunk broke away, the light pouring from the other side became too intense to see. She kept swinging determined to destroy the barrier separating them. 

The door shattered as if someone had detonated a bomb attached to it. The force sent Nicole flying off the stairs. Something heavy landed on her chest as her back hit the ground sliding on the forest floor before stopping. She groaned as she pushed herself up trying to move before falling back down. Though her vision was still blurred she realized the form against her felt familiar, right. 

As things cleared she looked up into the most beautiful set of brown eyes she had ever seen in her life. “Waves” she whispered. Her hand reached up to touch Waverly’s cheek. It stopped short of actually making contact terrified this was another dream. 

Waverly took Nicole’s hand pressing it against her face. “Nicole.” She whispered it back tears filling her eyes. 

“Yes.” Nicole said it louder and firmly. Waverly’s smile only faltered for a second. “Yes?” She asked questioning Nicole’s response. “Yes, Waverly Earp. I will marry you.” 

As their lips touched Nicole knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, this would be the best Sunday morning of their lives. 

Doc looked across the distance seeing the two embracing. His smile quickly faded as he reached for his favorite accessory. “Where the hell is my hat?” He looked around not seeing it anywhere on the forest floor. He walked back to the staircase. Nicole caught sight of him confused at why the man would go anywhere near it. “Doc wait….where?” 

“I’m not leaving my hat in that god-forsaken garden for a harpy to wear.” He exclaimed as he stormed up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife finishes the ending laughing so hard I can hear her in the other room. "Oh my god, I can picture the herpes wearing Doc's hat."

**Author's Note:**

> Just curious how many of you want to kill me right now for leaving it like this. Hit up the comments to let me know if you want to see that happy ending.


End file.
